The present invention relates to the so-called "local-networks", i.e. communications networks able to interconnect a large number of stations or terminals in a restricted area. More particularly the invention relates to a system for the accessing of a plurality of stations or terminals, capable of transmitting both data and speech, to a transmission line in one of such networks in which the information is transmitted in packet form.